


The Breaking Point

by timeblitz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeblitz/pseuds/timeblitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I typed this up at 1:30 in the morning and it actually is half decent aha</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Point

He was just so pathetic. He had told himself he would never stoop down this low, never end up like her. Yet here he was, a bottle of wine in one hand and spiked apple juice in the other. Rose had passed out a while ago, he wasn’t sure exactly when. It all seemed funny, unreal. 

He didn’t really care much for the wine, it was bitter and hurt his throat. But he needed to make it last as this was the last of the apple juice and Rose sure as hell wasn’t going to make him more. She was too busy being conked out in a puddle of her own puke. Fucking disgusting. Dave kept alternating between the two, dragging his time on and on. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been at it, just that one minute he was perfectly aware of his surroundings and the next Karkat of all people had managed to sneak up on him without even trying. Dave didn’t even realize he was standing there until he spoke. “What the actual fuck are you doing?” The troll sounded strained, tired. 

Dave gave a small jump in surprise and was about to answer when suddenly he felt himself heaving over the side of the couch. Karkat was there instantly, rubbing his back and holding up his head. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s fine.” He had cooed, watching intently as Dave slowly shifted back upright. In any other case, Dave would have been almost concerned by Karkat’s gentle behavior but at the moment he was too drunk to care. 

Dave opened his mouth, as though to say something, but the gross taste and the lack of mind left him gaping. Eventually he got out a strange gurble, nothing anyone could ever hope to decipher. Karkat just let out a sigh and wrapped his arms under Dave’s, slowly pulling him up to his feet. The room spun and Dave clung desperately to Karkat, uncaring that his cool-kid facade was completely and udderly blown. The troll slowly walked Dave back to his room, setting him down on his bed and shutting the door behind.

Karkat sat down next to Dave, a sad look on his face. Dave felt a rising panic at this. He knew. He had to know, why else would he be looking at him like that? With such, well, pity. “I, I um, fuuuuucck.” Dave attempted to explain, attempted to play it off but his head hurt and his throat wouldn’t work. The few words he could get out were pathetic and slurred. 

Karkat simply put a hand against Dave’s mouth. “No, it’s okay. Don’t speak because we both know you’re not thinking right.” There it was again, that pity. Dave had always hated that feeling. He was raised to take care of himself and to mind his own damn business. He had always assumed that’s how it worked. Pretend to be alright and you will be. Fake it till you make it. But tonight was different, tonight was wrong. He had snapped, let his emotions get to him. He was weak and vulnerable and he hated it with every ounce of his soul. 

He tried, he really did. But suddenly he was sobbing loudly, burying his face into Karkat’s soft black sweater. The troll didn’t say anything, it was like he understood. He just held Dave in his arms and rubbed his back, offering comfort the best way he could. 

Eventually, his tears dried and Dave was left feeling empty and cold. He shifted and laid down, wiping his face with his sleeve. He didn’t have his shades on but at the moment he didn’t care. All he cared about was the ache in his chest, the throbbing in his head, and the warm embrace of Karkat.


End file.
